


in your eyes

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the aos advent 2018 [22]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: sinara charms his guests a little too well for kasius' taste.





	in your eyes

“So, you had a good time.”

Kasius winced at the edge to his voice but it was too late to take back the words.

Sinara looked at him with a slight tilt of her head, waiting for him to elaborate.

He knew she would not be fooled by his entirely insincere smile. He smiled anyway.“It seems you found the Lady Basha to be quite pleasant company.”

Sinara shrugged, giving a non-committal hum in response.

“Did it produce any results, at least?” He could hear himself sounding unreasonable. He somehow could not stop.“Or did you just have a bit of a gossip?”

“Do get to the point. What’s your issue?”Sinara returned, the hint of a smirk tugging at her lips. She was amused, of all things. Perhaps she had already guessed his problem. That did nothing to better his mood.

“Have you taken even a second to think how it reflects on me to have my personal guard fraternising -”

“I was being polite,”Sinara interrupted.“You asked me to be polite to the guests.”

Kasius scoffed.“There is a vast difference between being polite to someone and making bedroom eyes at them.”

Not that he had a vested interest in whom she made what sort of eyes at. A lie he’d rather unsuccessfully told himself all evening.

“We talked about food, mainly. And the upcoming auction.” She wasn’t even attempting to bite back the smirk as she stepped closer, eyes sparkling with mirth.“Does that allay your concerns, Kasius?”

There was something strangely deliberate to the way she said his name, something almost teasing. He swallowed hard, forcing himself not to let his gaze dip to her lips.“Yes, certainly.”

“Good.”

He didn’t know what exactly he had expected her to do next. Heading for the door was not it, however.

“Although,”she said, pausing in the doorway to give him a lingering look over her shoulder,“I am slightly concerned that you really thought  _ that _ was me giving bedroom eyes.”

She kept walking before he could react, the pieces clicking into place in his mind so slowly he would have been worried if he’d had the capacity to think about anything but the way she’d just looked at him.

She had almost reached her bedroom by the time Kasius caught up with her.

“Took you long enough,”Sinara remarked.

He got the distinct impression she was not just referring to that evening.


End file.
